THIS INVENTION relates to containers. So-called "intermodal" freight containers are commonly used for the transport of goods carried by rail waggons, road trailers, sea going vessels and the like. In order that these containers can be handled, stacked one upon another and lashed in position, their dimensions and strength are standardised, and at their corners they normally have standardised corner fittings. Typical of the type of corner fitting and container are those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,027,025 of Mar. 27, 1962, and others as recommended by the International Organisation for Standardisation.
Whilst the known corner fittings satisfy the requirements of the users of the containers, and enable many types of handling and securing equipment to be devised and standardised for use with the containers, the usual shape of the corner fittings does not always facilitate the efficient manufacture of containers.
The corner fittings are usually of a rectangular box shape to which structural frame members are attached. The known frame members are larger in section than the mating face of the corner fitting, so that it is necessary to notch out the frame member to fit neatly to the corner fitting. Since the frame members can meet at the corner fitting from three perpendicular directions, and must also link soundly to one another, the resulting junction and the notching needed can be complex and expensive to perform.
Another disadvantage of known corner fittings is that they tend to limit the access to the interior of a container where doors and a door frame are provided. The interior of a dry freight container can be larger than the door aperture simply because the overall size and shape of the corner fitting does not suit the frame members that are attached to it to form the door aperture.